


That's High School for you

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brothers, Crushes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, bros before hoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Taylor moves in with his father and fraternal twin brother, Jordan, after their mom remarries. Taylor and Jordan start their sophomore year together as new students in Oliver Berry High school.Mostly unadulterated snippets at first with a bit of a plot eventually.
Relationships: Craig Hsiao/Zahra Namazi, Diego Soto and Main Character (Endless Summer), Diego Soto/Varyyn (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Jordan and Taylor (Brothers), Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy), Mike Darwin & Jake McKenzie, Quinn Kelly/ Kele (Endless Summer), Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen
Kudos: 4





	That's High School for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NympheSama and I are going to make a collaboration, and this is just a sneak preview to it. NympheSama will be the main author to it, though. I'm just doing this as an awareness thing. This work won't be about this one, though. But a separate work of mine entirely.
> 
> Disclaimer that this work and the collaboration are two separate stories. And I'm writing this work as a way of practice.

"Taylor," my mom said to me, the last of a thousand times, before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

I hid a small smile behind my book in the backseat, watching as my mom turned the car into the airport car park. Honestly, I was beyond relieved we'd finally arrived, exhausted from the constant attempts to reassure me I didn't have to do this thing I wanted to do.

I love my mom, let me say that now; and I love my brother Jordan. Our parents were pleased as punch when they were surprised by twin boys, Jordan who's naturally gifted at sports; unlike me, who is… somewhat less natural. Unless you mean a natural  _ disaster _ .

I’m a natural boy scout, though, something Jordan’s really not into. His preference of outdoors were limited to a park, that’s still within town and indoor stuff is not too far away. He used to throw tantrums when our family gave into my camping whims. Though, most of the time, my dad and I were the only ones who really enjoyed it.

My mom looks like my brother, except with shorter hair and laugh lines: the only thing that reveal her true age. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother and similarly scatterbrained brother to fend for themselves?

The panic lasted only a heartbeat, as I remembered that; of course… they had Jim now,  and Jordan’s matured a bit now, being in a relationship does that I suppose and he works part time occasionally , so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in moms car, and someone to call when she or Jordan inevitably got lost, but still…

"I want to go," I repeated for the umpteenth time, the words mostly true. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this small half lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing to them now.

In the Southern Peninsula, a small town named Cedar Cove exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the world; if you believe my mother and brother. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me and my brother when we were only a few months old. 

It was in this peaceful town that I'd been allowed to spend a month every summer until I was ten. That was the year my brother finally put his foot down,  possibly fed up with the lack of malls or arcades to go to for an entire summer, and the difficulty of placing decent sport matches under the rain and snow ; and so for the past ten years, my dad, Scott, vacationed with us in California for two weeks instead.

It was to Cedar Cove that I now exiled myself; an action that I actually took with moderate pleasure, despite my mother and my siblings disbelief of that matter. They detested Cedar Cove.

They loved Sunset Beach; the small but sunny ocean town we lived in. I was indifferent either way. A place is a place, a home only made so by the people in it.

They loved the sun and the blistering heat, whereas I enjoyed the sun; but wasn't so ravenous for it. I actually kinda liked winter more, the snow and the ice skating I nearly killed myself attempting once. Winter Wonderland kinda stuff.

They loved the vigorous, sprawling city… I loved the quieter woodlands I didn't often get to visit.

"Tell Scott I said hi."

"I will."

"Tell dad I love him?" Jordan added to mum’s request, though I merely scoffed and rolled my eyes at the plea, stuffing my book back into my carry on bag.

"Or you could phone him and tell him yourself… maybe visit now and then." I grumbled, scowling when he jabbed me roughly in the arm. "If you weren't all loved up with  _ Micheal _ then you could come with me and do it in person." I added with a snort, laughing as my brother turned an amusing shade of pink.

  
"Shut  _ up _ , doofus!" Jordan hissed like a cat as I made exaggerated kissy faces at him. He might like to make out he's staying for this whole football thing, but I know better. He's staying for his hot boyfriend; and he  _ knows _ I know this. He launches himself at me as I wave my brows and laugh at his silent outrage.


End file.
